inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Does any one know for sure whter or not there will be a movie 2 and 3 and if they will ruin them like the first
is it sure that there will be a 2 and 3 movie and if they will ruin the other movies like they did the first—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nunic hex (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :Production of Eldest and Book 3 has not been announced publicly, nor is it likely that the films will be made, due to their poor reception. Fox hasn't said anything about them yet, as far as I'm aware. R'''-ĪηĪOη- 05:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) they should remke eragon.--Hobo Joe 05:38, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :It would appear that Fox has confirmed a remake of the films, and has signed on Andy Serkis to play Brom, after his success at portraying Gollum in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. The part of Galbatorix is set to be played by Daniel Radcliffe, the aspiring Harry Potter actor. The actor playing Eragon himself is yet to be confirmed, but it is generally believed that the part will go to Rowan Atkinson, the renowned comedian and actor. '''R-ĪηĪOη- 12:09, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, at least Peter Jackson will direct it. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 15:06, 1 April 2007 (UTC) HEY! I HAVE NEWS! *it's not OFFICIAL but...* my cousin works in a store... and her BBBBBBFF works in a book store *where she gets a lot of info on movies because of the job she does* and has garenteed my cousin that there will be a 2nd film! no word on the 3rd one though. I hope what I just said makes sence!!!! :D :PPhantomPrincess 21:54, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Let's all be honest. Would anyone who has read the books really want to see a sequel after the butchering job they did on the first movie? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I mean Hrothgar was the tallest dwarve I have ever seen, as well as Arya being the most human looking elf ever. Lol, that movie was a steming pile of poop.-FyrFytr998 02:41, 20 June 2007 (UTC) I agree with you FyrFytr998, the movie was horrable compaired to the book. BUT, I like the movie in the asspect that it was good if you have never read the book. Just think about it, all of the critics that did read the book hated it, but the ones that didn't, LOVED it! So, to answer your question, yes, I am looking forward to the next Eragon movie: even if it is nothing like the book. P.s. a great example of a good movie that is nothing like the origonal book is the Phantom of the Opera! I mean, that is NO WHERE NEAR the book, and yet everyone raves about it. :DPhantomPrincess 12:49, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah it's really a bad movie. Everything is sticked together: they skipped Yazuac and Teirm, and met Angela and fought the Urgals in Daret! Also, Brom is still there in the prison of Gil'ead. I really think they should remake it, without skipping people, even if the remake lasts 4 hours :p. Glaedr haha! could you imagine eragon being like gone with the wind?!?! I'd watch it but that would be hillarious! PhantomPrincess 20:37, 6 August 2007 (UTC) There is no way they can make an Eldest movie. Even if they fixed what we all hated about the horrid Eragon movie -- for ex, Arya's all wrong, etc. -- they couldn't do Eldest because they cut so much. Like, 1/2 of Eldest is about how Roran leads Carvahall to Surda because he wants to find Katrina -- well, THEY CUT KATRINA! So that major plotline is out. And Oromis never contacts Eragon, never says he can help him. Eragon never even gets his horrible scar, so how can the Dragons heal him, give him elf-like strenght? And we all know that Solembum's advice/predictions are going to be important in Book III -- THEY CUT SOLEMBUM!!! (Sorry, he's my fav character and I'm still really sore.) If they include all that's nescessary to keep the essence of Eldest, then those who see the movies but don't read the books (and curses be upon those awfyl people) won't be able to follow it at all. So, they better not make an Eldest movie, because there's no way the'll be able to do it properly. Werekitten 19:01, 19 August 2007 (UTC) we kinda knew the Solembum thing cuz of ur name Werekitten. I rememeber when i first saw the Eragon movie(back when i liked it) it was so unfaithful and lame I felt like breaking the DVD in half and then telling Blockbuster than i needed it as shovel to clean out a litterbox. You forgot to mention the little baby Eragon blesses, that was also a somewhat big plot line.--Maverick King 09:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Well, if they do decide to make another one... I MIGHT just see it just to see how they would add in all the stuff they left out! It should be pretty funny! PhantomPrincess 21:01, 22 August 2007 (UTC) I agree. I's do just simply for the laughs! My sister enjoyed the film, but she'd never read the book. Let's be honest. It was a laughable affair for anyone who's read the book. Eldest will be a big problem (if they do make it) as there's no Angela, so how does she poison Galbatorix's army? There's no twins, a big problem. Nasuada's meant to take over the Varden, but we hardly saw her. No Solembum, a big problem, no Oromis, this is pivotal to Book II, no Orik, a key character and no Hrothgar, so how are we meant to feel annoyed if he dies? No Roran, and the Ra'Zac died! That's really bad. Fox should be punished for making an amazing book into so rubbish a film. There's no point redoing it, they messed it up once, why should the second time be any better? --Darth tom 11:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) i think they shud make a new film because i watched the film first then read the book nd the film was nothing like the book. i hope that they make eldest more like the book :Okay, to be honest, I sincerely hope that they will not make another film. The first one was horrible, so why should the second be any better? Their only hope is to remake the Eragon film so that most of the book's events are in there. --ɢεйεʀɑ£ 21:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) (talk) I agree with you, General, but it might be fun to see their version of Eldest. However, it might lessen the hopes for a remake. 19:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :True. And in the economy we're in, they're probably not going to make another movie. --ɢεйεʀɑ£(talk) In reference to the cast of the apparent remake, i think that will f*ck up the remake more than they did originally. The cast of the first movie was good i think and no one could play them better. And to be honest i dont think anyone who had actually read the books would bother with a remake no matter how much better it is and i almost refuse to watch a sequel